Him & His
by Echoing Fantasy
Summary: Drabble slash. A lesson about the mafia world needed to be taught, and Dino was more than happy to do the honors. Five instances where Dino stole something from Tsuna, and one where Tsuna stole it all back, plus interest. D18, D59, D27, DR, D95 and 27D.


_Him & His_

_**One**_

Kyouya Hibari was a fearsome man, with a terrifying desire for power. He did what he wanted when he wanted, and would only obey Tsuna when he was good and ready, or when he owed a favor. In that regard, Kyouya was the perfect subordinate for Dino.

Of course Dino knew that Kyouya belonged to Tsuna, he was his subordinate, but Tsuna was still fresh, still young on his seat and didn't know the rule about mafia dons being able to offer better deals to other Mafioso to get them to come over. So he lured Kyouya closer and closer to the Chiavarone, and further and further away from the Vongola.

Kyouya settled in, Tsuna froze up, and Dino swooped in to take the next victim.

_**Two**_

Gokudera Hayato is incredibly loyal, and incredibly sweet, two things Dino would welcome in his household because honestly, there's never such a thing as too much loyalty in the mafia, and Hayato's upbeat puppy-dog expression is welcome in such a dark place. Plus, he is a power by himself, with that bow and that shield.

Luring him away is a matter of patience and caution, because he knows how close Hayato is to Tsuna. Part of him wants to say no, no because Tsuna _needs _Hayato, needs him to keep surviving, keep going, and he has always loved his little brother. But in the end his boss side, with its monopolizing tendencies wins out, and Hayato is drawn towards him and his _famiglia, _true Italian at its finest. At first it's hard, and Dino wants so badly to simply tie him up in his room until he _agrees willingly _to come over to his side, but he knows that isn't the right way, and so he waits.

Romario offers no comment to snatching away either of Sawada's boys, although he does give his boss a slightly exasperated look every time he passes with Hayato or Kyouya, as if to say, _really, is this really necessary? _

Dino merely nods, and goes back to luring Hayato in. Four weeks and nine days later, Gokudera Hayato is his, and Dino moves towards Tsuna himself to take the third prize.

_**Three**_

The act of taking someone's virginity is considered tainting that person in some countries, Dino thinks as he thrusts his hips and sends Tsuna screaming. Although he himself doesn't see it as anything special, he isn't sure if Tsuna sees eye-to-eye with him on that matter, particularly since Kyoko-chan is still his crush (ah, to have that pure sort of love again, Dino thinks) right now and Dino is _definitely_ violating him in some way that Kyoko probably wouldn't appreciate knowing about if she were to marry him. Or maybe she would – Dino will have to ask her.

Tsuna is a very _very _sweet man who was once a very sweet boy, and Dino loves him with all his heart, both familial and otherwise. But they are both bosses now, and Tsuna needs to learn how to defend him and his from other bosses, otherwise the Vongola will not last long. Dino knows the way things work – he has seen the way certain bosses are eying his brother's illusionists and boxer and even his swordsman, and he thinks _he's going to lose them before he even gets a foot off the ground. _

He's doing this for the same reason Reborn used to submit Tsuna to torturous rounds of training: to teach him the ropes. Mafia life takes a lot of concentration, and although the bosses aren't always on the battlefield, they are on _a _battlefield _somewhere, _fighting against some enemy, be they on the field or on paper. Dino hates himself for taking advantage like this, for stealing away Tsuna's loved ones, but he is confident that the young boss (who is so tender and sweet and utterly innocent Dino could literally write poetry about it) will eventually come to realize the lesson and snatch them all back.

Dino gasps as he comes, and feels a tingle go down his spine. He can't wait.

_**Four**_

The fourth target is more or less pure accident, since Reborn has never been stupid and knows his former student like the back of his hand. The man, now back in his real body, has made it a point to keep an eye on Dino even while he trained Tsuna, and today is no exception.

After leaving Tsuna behind on the bed, he got dressed and hurried back towards the Chiavarone mansion. Reborn is waiting for him outside, and gives a smirk when he draws near. "Chaos," he says, the dark inflection more like a verbal slap than anything, "are you done playing with Dame-Tsuna yet?"

Dino feels his mouth go dry and his heart pound as Reborn's eyes look him up and down, gauging him. He sees the appreciative gleam, and feels a few inches taller. "Yeah," he replies, and then berates himself for letting his voice go husky like that.

Reborn doesn't seem to mind though, and merely drags him upstairs, intent on "teaching him how to clear his throat properly". He spends the next three hours alternating between the bed and a pillow on the ground, to stop his knees from hurting.

_**Five**_

Dino won't lie; the final target was planned. Originally, Kyoko was going to be number four, but then Reborn got him distracted and … yeah. Either way, he picks her up from school bright and cheery Monday, and then drives her home and picks her up the next morning. They chatter away about life and the bakery down the street, and Kyoko even brings over some of their foods for him to try. Dino has never liked Japanese confectioneries (they taste far too sweet to him), but he takes a cupcake anyway and eats it.

Three days later she agrees to his offer to let her come over and show her around Italy; he does so with great pride and by the end of the day can't help but feel like she's a date instead of a tourist. He even teaches her a few phrases in Italian (none of which he wants her brother hearing) and then teaches her a few more to top it off. A week later, she has mastered Italian and can speak it fluidly, and Dino decides that now is the perfect time to snare her in his trap.

He gives a short, yet thorough excuse, and takes her back to the mansion where Gokudera, Kyouya and Reborn are all waiting. When Reborn explains Dino's idea in full, Kyoko widens her eyes and frowns. "But won't you hurt Tsuna-kun like this?"

And Dino won't lie; his heart hurts then. He wants to say no, but he can already see in his head the look on his little brother's face, and so nods sadly. "I'm sorry, but it's the only way."

Kyoko agrees in the end, although she isn't happy about it. This clears up rather quickly when Romario gives her free reign in the kitchen and she begins to make home-made Italian pastries just like Dino's mother used to make.

Him and his boys spend the next hour crying over the masterpieces that are Kyoko's mini-cakes, with Reborn rolling his eyes in the background and Kyoko asking them if they would like some more.

But no one needs to know that.

_**Counter-Attack**_

Dino, to be perfectly honest, never expected it to be like this.

He knew Tsuna was protective, he knew he was powerful, but he never expected _this _side of his brother to surface.

Tsuna had shown up at exactly twelve midnight a single day after the final "kidnapping", by himself at Dino's mansion. Dino had felt something was … off about his brother, but cheerfully welcomed him all the same.

Halfway through their walk around of the mansion (it was eerily quiet, all his boys in hiding, waiting for him to give the all-clear) Tsuna had calmly asked about how Kyouya and the others were doing.

Dino, slipping up, had remarked that they were fine. He was sure Reborn had glared at him through the walls (a chill went up his spine), but Tsuna had merely hummed and they had moved on. Dino hadn't seen the brown eyes turning steadily orange.

The further they went, the more Tsuna began to ask. Was Kyoko alright? Was Gokudera happy? Had Kyouya calmed down some? Did Reborn get enough sleep last night? By the time Dino had answered them all, he had found himself backed up against a wall with the realization that Tsuna wasn't going to just snatch them back and walk away –

-he was going to punish _Dino _as well.

Two hours later found him here, his arms tied above him on the bedpost while his legs were spread wide, and he was repeatedly teased, tortured and taken, the ring around his cock preventing him from coming. The blindfold over his eyes was wet with sweat and tears, and the gag in his mouth was muffling any pleas or cries he sent out. He was completely and utterly at the mercy of his younger brother, who had snatched him and the others up without fear.

Tsuna had learned his lesson, but it seemed Dino is going to be in "remedial study" for a while…


End file.
